vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
White Light
Summary White Light 'is an ancient Gem weapon which acts as the final boss for ''Steven Universe: Attack the Light. White Light was initially awakened when Steven touched the Light Prism the Crystal Gems had retrieved from their most recent mission. Upon being summoned, White Light was immediately attacked by Garnet, causing it to split itself into six separate rays of light and scattering itself around the world, forcing the Crystal Gems to hunt down the six separate light beings. During the final battle, the six light beings once again merge into White Light, engaging in a long battle with the Crystal Gems. However, it is revealed to Steven that White Light never wished to hurt them, and simply thought Steven, as its new master, was testing its power. Steven tells White Light it can be whatever it wants to be and that he believes in it. Upon hearing this, White Light takes the form of a glowing replica of Steven before vanishing. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 6-C | At least High 6-A Name: White Light (Formerly Yellow Light, Blue Light, Red Light, Orange Light, Green Light, and Indigo Light) Origin: Steven Universe: Attack the Light Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: Ancient Gem weapon, Being of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Light Manipulation, Able to transform into pure light, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Able to fire blasts of energy that freeze on contact), Able to lower a target's physical defenses, Healing, Summoning, Intangibility, True Flight, Can induce burns, paralysis, and poison Attack Potency: Island level (Able to fight Sardonyx and Sugilite, A group of Light Warriors were able to give Rose Quartz trouble) | At least Multi-Continent level (Capable of fighting extensively against the Crystal Gems while believing it all to be a test. It is far superior to all six of the Lights, like Orange Light, which was able to bring the Crystal Gems to their knees with a single attack, forcing them to fuse into Alexandrite to win, and Green Light, which was able to create copies of the Crystal Gems made of light, which were exactly equal in power to the real ones much like Lapis' water clones. Thousands of years ago, when Light Prisms were used during war on the Gem Homeworld, the light beings housed inside them were capable of shattering countless Gems each time they were released, and were considered among some of the most destructive forces on the planet) Speed: Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions, and Short Burst Speed (Able to keep up with all three Crystal Gems, at once) with Speed of Light attack speed (Only for certain attacks. When Steven answered one of White Light's questions incorrectly, the enraged White Light would respond by firing a beam of deadly light at a random member at the team. This attack moves so fast that it is completely impossible for the Crystal Gems to avoid or block, and damage can only be avoided if Steven was shielding the hit party member before White Light fires its attack) and travel speed (Capable of transforming into pure light and traveling across the planet in an instant) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to Rose) | Class Z Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Multi-Continent Class (Far stronger than any member of the Crystal Gems) Durability: Island level (Can take hits from Sardonyx and Sugilite) | At least Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Alexandrite along with numerous hits from the Crystal Gems and was still capable of fighting just fine) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Light Prism Intelligence: Sapient Weaknesses: If the Light Prism is damaged, White Light can become unstable and split into six other light beings. However, White Light appears to be able to (at least temporarily) transform the prism into light, as well Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cumulative Strength:' Being the combined energy of all the previous bosses fought, it has all their powers, as well as the powers of the unfought Lights. *'Change:' White Light changes the color of its core, determining which set of powers it will use, next. **'Blue Shock:' White Light fires an orb of electricity. Any opponent hit by said orb will become paralyzed. **'Red Fireball:' White Light tosses a blazing ball towards its opponent. If not blocked, the opponent will become burned and begin to take continuous damage, over time. **'Orange Barrage:' White Light fires a volley of energy blasts into the sky, which then proceed to rain down on the enemy. Any foe hit by this attack will have their phsyical defense significantly cut. **'Green Heal:' White Light channels the abilities of Green Light to regain a portion of its health. **'Indigo Spawn:' White Light summons large scorpion-like light constructs to aid it in battle. **'Indigo Laser:' White Light fires a laser at a single foe. Being a beam of pure light, this attack is impossible for most foes to dodge. **'Photon Mimicry:' A power derived from Green Light, White Light is capable of creating light duplicates of its opponents. There is seemingly no limit to how many it can create. Key: Light Warrior | White Light Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Warriors Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gems Category:Intangibility Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 6